A Swiveling Moral Compass
by Casa Circe
Summary: One-shot from Sir Theodore's POV. The aged knight muses on the complex personality of one of his squires and hopes for the best. Please review! not slash


**A Swiveling Moral Compass**

_DISCLAIMER: "Jane and the Dragon" belongs to Martin Baynton and company. This is merely a whimsical piece of fan fiction made for no other profit than the joy of receiving reviews._

_NOTE: I finally finished the whole series and it left me pining for more! So to "celebrate" having completed "Jane and the Dragon", I have decided to post a "trilogy" of one-shots on this special date, 09-09-09. All three will focus on a single event or person but from different perspectives._

_I am so thankful for all those who read and reviewed my past attempts at "JatD" fan fiction. I am still a newbie to this fandom but I hope I can contribute more to it as time goes by. JatD has so much potential! I also hope they continue the series somehow._

_This could be JanexGunther or just general. You decide._

_This is the second in the trilogy but you don't really have to read them in order._

_This is also to "celebrate" 09-09-09. One day. 9 posts (new stories or updates)._

_Enjoy._

--

As he made his regular rounds outside the castle, Sir Theodore caught a glimpse of one of his squires fast asleep underneath a large, shady tree.

Gunther had not been attending any of his knight's training for the past week and the old knight knew that this was probably because a series of large shipments had arrived for the Merchant during the week. And of course, the stingy trader had wanted to save on manpower expenses by letting his own son lift the cargo.

Taking another look at the sleeping figure, Sir Theodore could tell that Gunther was more exhausted than usual. No doubt all the week's manual labor had finally caught up with the unfortunate squire.

Gunther would have to struggle to catch up with all the lessons he had missed in the past week. Jane was already far ahead of him and the boy would undoubtedly resent being left behind.

Although Sir Theodore was certain that in spite of their long standing rivalry, the female squire would help her fellow student catch up. Jane was not the type of person to gloat over her progress or to act selfish and proud.

And while those were clearly Gunther's habits, Theodore also knew that the boy had some good in him, some thing worth developing further.

After all, the old knight would not have accepted Gunther as a squire if he had not seen some potential in the boy. No matter how much the Merchant offered to pay him, if Theodore had not seen any value in Gunther, he would not have taken him.

Perhaps Sir Ivon would have but that was another matter altogether. Sometimes, Theodore wished he had enough time and energy to train both squires intensively but that was not the case.

Nevertheless, at least Sir Ivon was there to give the boy some guidance and advice although not always the best kind.

Sir Theodore shook his head as he pondered on the situation. He was an old man and he had seen many things in his lifetime. Years ago, he would have been able to predict accurately how his squires would turn out. But he had learned as well that people do not always turn out the way you expected them to.

While the boy was physically able to cope with the training required of a knight, Gunther did not always exhibit the qualities that a true and honorable knight should have.

True, he had never ever questioned Sir Theodore like Jane had done and always followed orders blindly even if they were against his judgment but there was still something lacking in him that Theodore wanted to develop.

Jane already possessed most of what Sir Theodore needed in a knight and sometimes even exceeded expectations.

Jane's training was not a problem to Theodore. Even if she was a girl, she was talented, brave, strong, and kind. Theodore was certain that she would make him very proud when she was finally dubbed a knight.

As for Gunther, Theodore knew that there was more work to be done. But it was not impossible for him to succeed, if the boy really put his mind to it.

But the boy tried hard, in his own, flawed way. He constantly flattered and fawned over Sir Theodore and tried his best to put on appearances when he knew his mentor was watching.

Sir Theodore, of course, would not be fooled by such behavior and he often wondered how long it would be before Gunther realized the futility of his efforts. Perhaps he already knew but the habit was too ingrained in his personality that it was hard to break.

Jane had no need of such pompous displays. She was more secure in herself. Even Gunther saw this and Sir Theodore suspected that while the boy envied his fellow squire, he admired her as well.

Gunther really did try his best but his methods were not always the most effective. Theodore could not completely blame the boy for such faults. Instead, the knight blamed the boy's father for such flawed upbringing.

The Merchant was a poor example to his son of what honorable men were supposed to be. And sometimes, Theodore feared that Gunther was acquiring some of Magnus' less than desirable habits.

It was unfortunate that scheming, ambitious, dishonest, and cunning Magnus was everything a knight should not be and that Gunther had no choice but to obey his father in some cases.

Theodore longed to take the boy away from such a bad influence but he knew that was impossible.

The most the old man could do was teach the boy what was right and wrong and hope that the squire would choose the former.

But Theodore had not lost hope yet.

After all, the boy had had his shining moments of integrity. And Gunther had not even known that Sir Theodore had been watching. That made his deeds all the nobler in the old man's eyes.

He had watched as the squire would thwart his own father's schemes in the name of the knight's code and of honor.

There had been many occasions of this and each time Sir Theodore felt proud of how far his squire had gone.

Gunther had returned the Dragon's Tooth to Jane. He had intentionally lost the shield-polishing contest to give way to Jane.

He had even taken the blame for his father when the burning-tar incident had been solved.

These were measures enough of the valor and virtue that the boy possessed, and Theodore hoped that soon, Gunther would learn how to exhibit them more often.

He was at an unsteady stage at present, still torn between following his father's wishes and relying on his own judgment, torn between appearing renowned and prestigious and simply being liked by those around him.

There were so many ethical and emotional issues weighing the boy down and confusing his judgment.

But Theodore had faith that he would overcome them soon enough.

Proper guidance and adequate exposure to better people would soon weed the "merchant" out of the squire's system.

One day, Gunther would learn to follow the right code of honor without hesitation or doubt.

Sir Theodore smiled before leaving the squire to get some well-deserved and much-needed sleep. He continued his rounds with a new sense of purpose and faith in his other squire.

_When you are ready to become all that you can be, _the old knight silently, _you shall become a great knight, indeed._


End file.
